The present invention relates to a heat recovery apparatus and a heat recovery system that recover steam drain that includes at least one of steam used in a different device and drain where the steam used in the different device is condensed, so as to recover heat contained in the steam drain.
Conventionally, a known technique employs an ejector to recover steam drain that includes at least one of steam used in a different device and drain where the steam used in the different device is condensed. For example, a make-up water passage to a feed water tank of a boiler includes an ejector. In the ejector, water is injected to a diffuser from a nozzle and leaked steam from a shaft seal portion of a steam motor is suctioned to the make-up water passage through a leaked steam passage. This is disclosed as a leaked-steam-heat recovery structure (see Patent Literature 1).
This steam-heat recovery structure can mix leaked steam with makeup water to the feed water tank to preheat the feed-water to the boiler. In the following description, “steam drain” means at least one of the steam used in a different device (such as a pants presser and a steam iron in an industrial laundry) and drain where the steam used in the different device is condensed.
Related art is Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-48450